


Return to the Homestead

by duchessmandalores



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Finn is a Skywalker (Star Wars), Finnrey‘s kids, Force Ghost Ahsoka Tano, Force Ghost Anakin Skywalker, Force Ghost Leia Organa, Force Ghost Luke Skywalker, Force Ghost Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi Finn (Star Wars), Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Rey is a Kenobi (Star Wars), Skywalker Family Feels, Tatooine (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26393161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duchessmandalores/pseuds/duchessmandalores
Summary: Years after the fall of the Sith, Finn and Rey return to Tatooine to show their children where their family legacy began.
Relationships: Finn/Rey (Star Wars)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 36
Collections: Finnrey Fanfic Connection





	Return to the Homestead

**Author's Note:**

> This oneshot is connected to my Sequel Rewrite, “The Last Stand”.

The suns were just starting to set when they arrived, the family of five sliding off the two dewbacks they’d rented to make the trip from Anchor Head to the abandoned moisture farm.

Finn’s feet were the first to hit the ground, taking a moment to soak in the familiar sight. The Lars Homestead hadn’t changed much, other than covered in slightly more sand then the last time he was there. But then again, it was  _ he _ who’d been the one who’d changed really. Tan Jedi robes whipping in the wind, a new bronze saber hilt clipped at his side, still his master’s shade of green, but his  _ own _ weapon this time, crafted by himself in the forges of Tython. His hair now longer, and facial hair coating his chin, neatly trimmed and well-kempt as a Jedi Master’s should be.

“Come on, Dad,” he heard a whine from atop the large lizard that drew him out of his reminiscing and towards the two children who were slowly growing more impatient.

“Alright, alright,” he smiled back, reaching up as he hooked his two hands under his daughter’s arms before pulling her off the saddle and lightly putting her on the ground. He repeated the same action for his son, and once both their feet hit the ground, they took off running through the sand.

Finn let his smile remain as he turned to look at his wife, who’d managed to dismount on her own with the two year old still clung to her side, white robes clenched tightly between her tiny fists as she continued to snooze against her mother’s shoulder.

Even after all these years, Rey was still a sight to behold, especially in the dying glow of Tatooine’s setting suns. Her hair pulled back in her traditional three buns, with wisps of baby hairs poking out. Her round, angelic face beamed back at him before their eyes returned to their two elder children, her calling out to them, “Beru! Anakin!”

Beru and Anakin, sporting the same short haircut with a small ponytail in the back and a padawan braid dangling over the shoulders, turned their heads in synchronization before rushing towards their parents.

“Where are we, Mama?” Beru asked curiously, looking up at them with Finn’s darker complexion and his brown eyes, coupled with Rey’s soft and beautiful facial features. She came to her mother’s side and Rey reached out, combing her fingers through her child’s close cropped hair fondly.

“Where the story of your family begins,” Rey smiled back, before returning her eyes to the homestead. “Now that you and your brother are padawans, it’s time we taught you both about your family’s history.”

“But Grandpa already told us about our family history,” Anakin said from besides Finn, his skin a slightly lighter toned to his older sister, accompanied by his mother’s bright green eyes. “Our family rules Mandalore.”

Finn hummed amusingly as he placed a hand on his son’s shoulder. “That’s only  _ one _ side of your family history. There’s much more to it. For instance, the man who you’re named after,  _ Anakin Skywalker _ , your great-grandfather.”

“I know that name,” Beru muttered. “Wasn’t he a Jedi General in the Clone Wars?”

“That and  _ so much _ more,” Rey added. “We’ll explain it to you soon, but why don’t we head inside first.”

The Skywalker family made their way to the home’s small courtyard, which was now half covered in a slope of sand. Rey handed their littlest, Satine, over to Finn, who accepted her easily as he took Beru through the main entrance of the house while Rey and Anakin found a piece of metal left at the top to use to sled down the slope.

Beru had never seen so much  _ sand  _ and  _ dust  _ before, it seemed to coat everything in the old home buried in the ground. Leaving her father to mull about the kitchen, Beru began heading down a long hall until coming upon a small garage of some kind. She poked around at the various (and outdated) tools left strewn about. The spare parts of droids long since decommissioned and restraining bolts so large and bulky it added to the timeless atmosphere.

Anakin stayed by his mother’s side as they explored from room to room, noting how  _ small _ the home really was. Perhaps his family had been spoiled in the luxury of bouncing between the grand Jedi Temple on Coruscant and the Royal Palace of Sundari. The humble abode seemed  _ suffocating _ to the young boy, and he was glad when his parents finally led them back out to ground level.

Rey then knelt on the ground, summoning her children to join beside her. “Reach out your hand,” she instructed as she outstretched her own above the sandy surface. Anakin and Beru quickly followed suit, closing their eyes, just like their mother. “Feel how the Force calls for what is buried?”

Both padawans felt it, Finn watching as the two slowly nodded their heads.

Rey continued, “Take hold of it, use the Force to meet its connection, and bring it back to the surface.

The Skywalker children did as they were told, and in no time, the sand was beginning to part for the bundle wrapped in brown leather as it broke the surface.

Once summoned, the three opened their eyes and dropped their hands, Rey reaching out and untying the leather knot and folding open the pouch to reveal three lightsabers, the one in the center cracked in half.

Anakin’s hand drifted out and grasped the silver hilt closest to him, holding it up as he wondered aloud, “Lightsabers?”

Beru grabbed the other still-intact one, pressing the button, causing the weapon to thrum with power as the green blade ignited. “Who’s were these?”

“That lightsaber,” Finn said as he placed Satine on the ground next to them as he fell to his own knees beside them, “belonged to my Master, Luke Skywalker, your grandfather.”

“He was your father and your master? I thought you said that Jedi weren’t allowed to teach their own family?” Anakin asked curiously.

“Luke wasn’t my birth father,” Finn explained. “I never knew my parents, I was stolen by the First Order as a child, and raised as a stormtrooper. When I ran away, I ran into your mother,” he looked at the woman he loved sitting across from him, his soft smile still causing his heart to flutter, even now. “We were brought together by the Force. When Master Skywalker returned, he trained me, and after my training was complete and we defeated the Sith, he gave me his name. A name I could pass onto a family of my own one day.”

Anakin looked down at the saber in his palm before igniting the blue blade and holding it up as he asked, “And who’s was this?”

“Master Skywalker’s twin sister,” Rey explained softly, “Leia Organa, the Princess of Alderann. She left the Jedi soon after completing her training. She then led the Resistance that fought against the First Order.”

“Uncle Poe talks about her,” Beru chipped in as she disengaged Luke’s saber and placed it back on the leather. “He says she was the best General in history.”

“That she was,” Rey nodded in agreement.

“And what happened to that one?” Anakin asked, pointing to the splinted lightsaber. Rey and Finn glanced at each other before both reaching forward and taking one half each and holding it up.

“This was Anakin Skywalker’s lightsaber,” Finn explained. “Given to his son Luke by your mother’s grandfather, Obi-Wan Kenobi. Luke had thought he’d lost it forever, but it survived, and called to both your mother and I to the Force.”

“It shattered when Kylo Ren and I fought for it,” Rey continued to explain, “Finn and I had tried to mend it,” the two reached out and brought both halves together, “but we were never able to succeed.”

By that time, the suns were starting to get too low, and they knew that they had to get back to their ship before night fell.

While Finn rounded up the children, Rey delicately rewrapped the sabers in their leather biddings before outstretching her hand, and burying them in the sand once more where they belonged — to live out the rest of time  _ in peace _ .

As she rose, she felt that same, warm haze rush over her as she did all those years ago, and when she looked back over at that same ridge to be greeted by that same sight.

She saw them all, Finn’s master Luke Skywalker, General Organa, her master Ahsoka Tano, her grandfather Obi-Wan Kenobi, and the Chosen One himself, Anakin Skywalker.

They all had the same proud expression on their face as Luke thanked her,  _ Tell them our story, Rey _ .

Rey smiled at them, and nodded, silently promising,  _ I will _ . As she turned back and headed towards her family, sliding into the saddle behind Beru as Finn held Anakin and Satine in front of him on the other dewback.

As they began to stroll off into the sun kissed sand dunes, Beru curiously asked, “What happened to Anakin Skywalker?”

_ “Well, it began  _ long _ ago, when the peaceful planet of Naboo was under attack . . .” _


End file.
